Professional and retail hand-held hair dryers or blow dryers for drying hair are typically gun shaped. These gun-type hair dryers put the hand of the hair stylist in an awkward position. The hand and wrist is bent downward at an angle of about 35 degrees which creates stress on the wrist and fatigue on the shoulder due to the elevation. Professional and retail hand-held blow dryers for drying hair also typically have an air outlet with a round circumference that gives no specific direction of air flow. As a result, the air flow blows hair all over the head.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for hand-held hair dryer with improved ergonomics, ease of use, and/or performance.